His Loving Guardian
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: A femme that was dying had one final wish.  For her newborn sparkling to have a future.  How could Optimus say no? A story for Bumblebeelover901's birthday!
1. New Sire

This is the start of a present for my dear friend Bumblebeelover901, since her birthday is coming up soon. The chapters should be longer after this, so please my friend, enjoy!

* * *

><p>A femme ran hard through the streets of Iacon. Her newly sparked infant was tucked against her chest and, thankfully, was still sleeping peacefully. She'd heard of a mech that lived in this area that had a spark of gold. She only hoped that he'd take her sparkling and raise him for her. If not, her tiny sparkling was doomed.<p>

Something shattered in a nearby home, and the young femme jumped. She tucked the blanket that was wrapped around her sparkling in tighter before she continued. She knew that she had little hope of finding her way back to the dump she called her home. She dug in her sub space for the peice of paper she'd written his address on. Repeating the numbers over and over again softly, she looked to the doors of each unit. The sharp pain that she had been feeling for a while now ripped through her frame, but she only winced and remained searching.

After a few breems of no luck, she finally found the house she was looking for. The sparkling stirred before chirping softly in a question as he looked up at his creator. The femme timidly knocked on the door and waited as she heard the sounds of someone approaching. It opened to reveal a mech that was a lot taller than she expected, with bright red and deep blue armour. "Yes?" He asked. His kind voice made her lose her courage and reach within her mind for the words that had fled her.

"I-I need your help. P-please," she mananged as tears filled her optics. His look softened to a caring worry and he stepped aside to let her in. She followed him into the house and closed the door behind her. He led her to a table and gave her a cube of Energon before taking a seat himself to listen to what she was asking him to do. "M-my sparkling, won't survive with me. I'm... dying, and I don't know where his sire is. P-please. T-take him. I... want him to live a better life than I have." She broke into sobs as she held the bundle tightly to her fragile frame. Her bond had already been broken with her son, since with her spark already failing it wouldn't have helped her sparkling live with the damage caused by a strong bond being snapped when she died. She couldn't raise her optics to look at the mech. She was trembling in fear of being turned away and told to find someone else. A gentle servo was placed on her shoulder.

"Of course. I wish I could do more for you, but I can at least give your sparkling a future," he replied softly. The femme's tears turned into ones of joy for her child. "What's his name?"

"B-Bumblebee. Thank you. Thank you," she continued to repeat it over and over again as she kissed the tiny yellow sparkling's fragile helm. She gently handed him over the mech that would be his acting-sire from then on. "May Primus bless you for your kind spark." She stood and he followed suit. "I must go. Please, protect him. Treat him as if he was your son. Thank you." And with that, she disappeared down the hall and out into the street. The tall red and blue mech looked down at little Bumblebee and felt his spark latch onto the sparkling's and a guardian bond formed.


	2. Quick Visit To A Friend

Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry for ignoring this until now! Gah, that failed. I wrote this 4 times before I was happy with it at all... Well, here it is.

* * *

><p>Little Bumblebee began to cry as he reached out in the direction his creator had gone. Optimus rubbed Bumblebee's back in an attempt to reassure the tiny sparkling. "It's alright little one, you're safe," he cooed softly. Bumblebee looked up through his tears to meet the optics of his guardian. He calmed down slowly while Optimus simply rubbed his back. He felt into recharge not long after. Optimus shifted Bumblebee into one arm. He noted briefly the fact that Bumblebee felt too light, which sent worry though his spark. The first thing he would have to do is see Ratchet to make sure that Bumblebee was actually healthy or not. His cest plates parted and he gently placed his sparkling in the sparkling hold. He then set off towards Ratchet's Medical center which thankfully wasn't that far away. And he was sure that the medic was still up. After all, it was only just past the time normal bots would he heading into recharge. As he began to walk, he felt Bumblebee shift to be closer to Optimus' spark. A smile quickly spread across his faceplates. One that was hidden from view by the silver mask. But at that point, Optimus couldn't have cared less.<p>

* * *

><p>Ratchet didn't even look up as someone entered his center. From it being so late, it was either a cleaning drone, another medic, Ironhide, or Optimus. All though, Ironhide was unlikely, since the red mech would've entered making enough noise to make the deactivated cover their audios. Ratchet heard the bot take a seat against the wall, and with that alone Ratchet knew from experience that it was Optimus who'd entered. He heard a slight click then Optimus moving around. The medic finished the sentence he was writing before glancing up at Optimus. He paused as he caught sight of the bundle in Optimus' lap. "Uh... Did I miss something?" Ratchet asked. Optimus' helm shot up and he met Ratchet's optics.<p>

"Not exactly. A femme came to me asking for her sparkling to be cared for. By me specifically. I... couldn't say no to her dying wish," Optimus replied. He recieved an 'oh yeah?' look from the medic.

"Do you even know her?"

"No. I don't even know how she knew me or where I live."

"Looks like you've got a stalker," Ratchet joked as he leaned back in his chair. Optimus didn't even shift or fidget under Ratchet's questioning gaze. "Let me guess. You're gonna raise him."

"Yes. Of course," Optimus replied seriously. "When does Ironhide come back?"

"Can't feel him?"

"No. And it's bothering me."

"I know. Once he gets far enough away the guardian bond you have with him isn't strong enough to feel. And I know you don't like it. I'm still surpised that the bond is still there. You're fully grown and the bond should've faded and broken already. And you have a second one now, right?"

"Yes. With Bumblebee," Optimus replied. Ratchet leaned forward again to get a better look at the sparkling. Bumblebee had his helm back and turned towards Optimus' chest, a tiny servo dangling over his guardian's arm. A fond smile spread across Ratchet's face as he studied them together.

"Ironhide'll want to help out with the sparkling. I can tell you that. And I want to as well," Ratchet said. Once again, Optimus found himself smiling.


End file.
